moi aussi
by brookley
Summary: hermione granger, 17 ans, prefete en chef vas vivre des peripethies qui n'arrives pas a tout le monde. quadviendra t-il d'elle lorsque 3 certain beau garcons lui tournerons autours et qu'il vondrons chacun a leur maniere conquerir son coeur,
1. Rencontres en tout genre

Chapitre 1 : découverte en tout genre.[/align

« J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que vous avez été nommée préfete en chef. Vous en serez plus sur votre rôle, ainsi que l'identité de votre homologue a votre arrivée au Poudlard express. Je me chargerais personnellement de vous le présenter.

Mes affectueuses félicitations

Minerva McGonagall. »

Préfete en chef, Hermione sentis une onde de joie la parcourir, bien sur elle s'y attendait mais désormais elle en était certaine. Elle se le répétait sans cesse dans la tête depuis maintenant près de 20 minutes, oui car elle venait à l'instant de recevoir cette belle nouvelle, et pour accompagner cette joie dans moins de 2 heures elle retrouverait ses amies. Bien évidement elle ne les avait pas vraiment quitté depuis la dernière fois car ils entretenaient toujours une correspondance (même si la plupart des lettres qui n'étaient pas envoyer par Hermione venait d'Harry, mais il y avait toujours un petit mot de Ron).

Ses correspondants lui avaient proposé à maintes reprises de venir passer ses vacances au Terrier mais elle avait refusé car elle devait s'occuper de sa mère car toute deux venaient de perdre l'homme le plus précieux de leur vie. Le mari et donc le père d'Hermione était décéder peu après leur retrouvaille. Ce n'était pas une mort naturelle car le père d'Hermione avait une santé en bétons, non Hermione avait vue son père mourir devant ses yeux. Nous pourrions dire qu'ils s'étaient trouvé au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, car en effet il avait reçut une balle perdue lors d'un règlement de compte. Notre petite grifondor n'avait rien pus faire elle était rester la et elle se remémorais chaque jour ce qu'il lui avais dit : «sache ma chéri que je suis fier de toi et qu'un père ne pourrait être plus heureux que d'avoir une fille comme toi. Dit a ta mère que je l'aime, et surtout rappelle toi toujours que je t'aime … » ce fut les dernières paroles qu'il prononça. Pendant un certains temps elle en voulut a Harry et Ronald de ne pas être venus la réconforter mais cela était sous l'effet de la colère. Jamais ils n'aurais pus se balader dans les rues de Londres avec les temps qui couraient mais désormais sa peine était passé, enfin a moitié…

Elle était encore perdus dans ses pensées lorsque la voix de sa mère retenti : « mon canard dépêche toi tu vas finir par te mettre en retard ». A ces paroles notre Hermione regardas sa montre, il était déjà 9heures 45 comment avait elle pue rêvasser a ce point elle ne pris même pas le temps de se regarder dans la glace. Elle attrapa sa valise ainsi que Patenron et descendit les escalier en rafales bien évidemment dans cette précipitations elle trébucha et se retrouva en un rien de temps face contre terre. Elle aurais un très gros bleu sur l'épaule des le lendemain mais elle s'en contre fichais. Elle embrassa sa mère (qui n'avais nullement la force de l'accompagnée) et se jeta a l'intérieure du taxi qu'elle avais réserver au début des vacances. A enfin nous retrouvons notre chère petite Mione.

Arriver voie 9 elle se mit a essayer de retrouver des visages familiers. Les premiers qu'elle reconnut furent ceux de Parvati et de Lavande. Ses deux meilleures amies ainsi que Ginnie a Poudlard. Elle fut surprise de leur apparence elles avaient tellement changées toute les deux.

-je n'ais qu'une chose a dire les fille, c'est waouh !!!

-oh merci, répondirent les deux jeune fille en choeur puis Parvati ajouta, toi aussi dit donc y'a eu du changement, on peu s'avoir c'est pour qui tout ça ??

La grifondor ne comprenais pas vraiment puis elle dit :

-mais de quoi vous parler ?

-oh hermy fait pas l'innocente on va avoir du pain sur la planche nous, déjà qu'avant Harry et Ron étaient sans arrêt avec toi, maintenant sa ne m'étonnerais pas qu'ils finissent chacun accrocher a tes jambes…

-ho arête c'est ça sa moque toi de moi lavande tu vas me dire maintenant que vous craquer pour eux.

-alors toi sa se voit que tu les a pas encore vue et toi non plus tu t'es pas regarder !

En effet Hermione avait énormément changée. Elle était devenue une jeune femme qui était plutôt bien développé pour son âge. Et en plus de cela il fallait voir comment elle était habiller, elle portait un débardeur noire avec de la dentelle rose et un slim que sa tante lui avait offert. Même si elle ne croyait toujours pas ses amies d'autres personnes allaient le lui prouver. Derrière elle, elle entendit une voie l'appeler :

-Mione, …Mione c'est toi ?

-eh oui Harry qui d'autre veut tu que se soi,

-et bien c'est que tu est vraiment se….eh magnifique, il la pris dans ses bras et la serrât tellement fort qu'elle crut qu'il ne la lâcherais jamais. Puis elle repris les joue toutes rouges de la déclaration d'Harry :

-mais où est Ron, je ne lais toujours pas vue.

-oh il est parti nous chercher un compartiment… salut les filles.

-hi hi salut Harry et les deux jeunes filles partirent en gloussant.

-oh faite toi aussi tu as plutôt pas mal changer.

-…merci et je voulais te dire toute mes condoléances pour ton père je suis vraiment désoler tu sais…

-non Harry c'est bon je te remercie, ne t'en fait pas pour moi.

Il venait de lui faire monter les larmes aux yeux.

Il y eu un court silence puis la nouvelle préfete en chef vit une touffe de cheveux roux, celle-ci ne pouvait appartenir qu'a Ron. Elle se jeta littéralement sur lui et finit par lui dire :

-comme tu ma manquer Ron. Elle se releva de cette étreinte et Ron lui dit d'un ton plutôt embarrasser

-moi aussi ma Mione j'était très exister, je veux dire content de te revoir…dit donc c'est que ta plutôt changer, sa te vas très bien…

Tout trois très embarrasser ils furent interrompis par le professeur McGonagall.

-ah miss Granger je vous cherchais, veuillez me rejoindre dans une demi-heure dans le wagon des préfets en chef. Messieurs Potter, Wesley…

Apres cette interruptions ils entrèrent dans leur compartiment, lorsque la secousse de départ fut ressenti, Harry qui rangeais la valise d'Hermione tombas et se retrouvas la tête a quelques centimètres de la dentelles roses du débardeur d'Hermione, c'est-à-dire le nez dans deux oreiller plutôt confortables si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…

La rouge et or sentit ses joues s'embrasées. Tous trois se sentaient terriblement honteux et mal a l'aise. Lorsque Ron vu la scène il se sentis rageur il fut jaloux de la situation, encore une foi il aurais rêver être a la place d'Harry. Dans le compartiment régnait un silence extrêmement pesant. Ron se décida qu'il était plus que temps de le rompre :

-alors tu a été nommée préfet en chef ??

-oui, mais en parlant de sa il faut que j'aille voire McGonagall pour qu'elle me présente mon homologue, mais je vais devoir passer le restant du voyage avec lui.

-ah d'accord, on se retrouve dans la grande salle alors ??

-oui, mais si voulez passez me voir plus tard dans le compartiment des préfet en chef…

Elle s'était levée et avait fermée la porte du compartiment derrière elle. La rouge et or fit quelles que pas puis elle s'adossa contre la vitre. Celle-ci étant gelée elle frissonna, et derrière elle une voix pas si étrangère retentit :

-alors je te fait tant d'effet que sa ??

-…

-premier signe le frisson, deuxième la perte de paroles, tu comptes m'embrasser après ?? Désolé je ne suis pas intéressé et la seule chance pour toi que je te touche c'est seulement pour te frapper…

Sur ces dernières paroles il l'écarta de son chemin en la poussant assez brutalement.

-oh alors là Malfoy la prochaine foi que tu ose poser la main sur moi je t'assure que je t'arrache les doits espèce de fouine répugnante

-oh petite sang de bourbe je sais que pour toi sa a été le plus beaux moment de ta vie alors savoure et tais toi…moi j'ai des choses a faire…

Hermione émit une sorte de grognement. Il lui avez clouée le bec elle ne savais pas quoi dire.

Quelles que minutes plus tard elle se mit en route en direction du compartiment des préfets en chef.

A son arrivée elle fut étonnée de la présence d'un certain :

-MALFOY mais qu'est ce que tu fait la ??

-oh sa serait plutôt a toi de le demander…a moins que se que j'ai dit se confirme, tu est éperdument amoureuse de moi mais ce n'est pas un petit décolleté qui va me faire oublier se que tu est.

- très passionnant ton sens de l'humour mais maintenant il serait tant que tu t'en aille, je te signale que tu es dans le compartiment des préfets en chef et que tu n'as rien a faire ici…

-détrompe toi Granger je suis préfet en chef alors déguerpies…

-non Malfoy on ne dit pas préfet en chef pour ce que tu es regarde dans le dico on dit sale fouine, ok sale fouine, F O U I N …

-cela suffit miss Granger,

-a enfin, professeur, vous pourriez dire a cette…..sorte de fille, qu'ici elle n'est pas la bien venus

-en effet, professeur expliquer lui s'il vous plait…

-vous êtes tout deux à votre place, car c'est votre compartiment,

-que voulez vous dire par la…

-imbécile, tu réfléchis parfois, toi et moi nous sommes les préfets en chefs, même si je trouve sa vraiment étonnant, quoi que cela doit être du a ton mangemort de père…

-tu vas le regretter sale sang…

-STOP, s'écria le professeur, puis quand le silence revient elle ajouta, désormais vous avez des responsabilités, vous devez montrer l'exemple, sur ce je vous souhaite un bon voyage, a l'arriver réceptionner les premier années, et essayer de ne pas vous entre tuer. Et encore une chose

Commencer à réfléchir au sujet de votre mot de passe.

-un mot de passe, mais pour quoi ? Répondirent t'il en chœur …

-pour pouvoir accéder a vos appartement commun.

-professeur excuser moi mais habituellement il y a 4 préfets en chef, n'est-ce pas ?

-oh en effet miss granger merci de me le rappeler, je vais prévenir les deux autre… lorsqu'ils arriveront, vous leur indiquerais leurs fonctions.

Les deux adolescents restèrent béats.

Ils restèrent assis la pendant plus d'une heure sans s'adresser la parole, elle avait un de ses gros bouquin, et lui un magazine. De temps en temps le vert et argent jetais tout de même des regards furtif a sa partenaire, qui, il devait bien l'avoué s'était vraiment embellit au cours des vacances. Elle avait de belles formes et de magnifiques yeux couleurs chocolat caramélisés, et elle rependait une odeur envoûtante de fruits rouge. Elle avait de magnifiques cheveux et il y mettrait bien les doigts. « elle est vraiment belle, ce n'est plus la petite je sais tout, on dirait une autre fille, je me perdrais volontiers dans ses bras…… non mais reprend toi Drago, tu es un Malfoy et elle une sang de bourbe, je doit pas avoir de pensées pour elle, même si je doit l'avoue elle est tellement sexy avec sont petit débardeur, sa serait vraiment superbe si il descendais juste un peu, oh ou mieux si moi-même je lui enlevais…non et non elle n'est pas pour moi… »

C'est a cet instant que Drago se leva.

-où vas-tu ?

-pourquoi tu veut me suivre (oui je t'en pris suis moi …non et non, REPREND TOI MON VIEU) ??

-non s'était juste pour s'avoir, tu compte revenir dans combien de temps, les deux autre ne vont pas tarder a arriver ??

-je m'en balance et cela ne te regarde pas, O.K…

En partant, il claqua la porte derrière lui.

-enfin, soupira-t-elle. Sa avait été un supplice pour la grifondor, c'est vrai que notre Dray avait lui aussi plutôt changer, se cheveux n'étaient plus remplis de gel, et a se qu'elle pouvait constatée le blondinet s'était exercé pendant les vacances. Il avait de larges épaules très protectrices. Elle avait quitter deux homme magnifiquement sculpte pour un vrai apollon. Le seul défaut c'est que son caractère ne correspondait en rien avec son physique et sa gueule d'ange.

A l'autre bout du train on pouvait voir Drago totalement essoufflé. Il devait se résigner a admettre qu'elle lui fessait de l'effet. Il fallait qu'il trouve une solution pour ne pas tomber dans ses filets. Son père n'admettrait jamais qu'il sorte avec une sang de bourbe. Et de toute façon, qui avait dit qu'il ne pourrait pas s'amuser avec elle. Il lui fallait un plan. Il fallait qu'il s'occupe cette année, oui il fallait qu'il trouve une occupation.

Pendant ce temps :

Harry avait finit par rejoindre son amie dans le compartiment des préfets

-coucou, sa va ??

-oh Harry oui je vais bien.

-alors dit moi un peu qui on auras comme préfets ??

-et bien je n'en connaît qu'un seule pour le moment….et très franchement je ne pense pas que tu veuille le savoir.

-oh aller, je brûle d'impatience qui est-ce ??

-pour te mener sur la voix… la seule personne a qui il conviendras n'est qu'autre que :….Pansy Parkinson.

Tout a coup le beau sourire qui illuminait le visage de Harry se tordit en un rictus de colère et de haine

-qui a été aussi stupide pour laisser ce poste a un imbécile tel que ce…crétin de Malfoy

-en fête c'est ce que je me suis demander, mais bon heureusement pour moi je ne me retrouverais pas seule en sa compagnie….voyant dans les yeux de son interlocuteur des questions elle lui répondis…oui enfin comme si sa ne suffisait pas on partage les même dortoirs.

-oh moins c'est une bonne chose…

-comment sa ?? Demandât Hermione stupéfaite par ce que venait de dire Harry

-ben oui… au moins t'auras une bonne note si tu doit rendre un devoir sur : « LE MODE DE VIE D'UNE FOUINE »

Tout deux rirent à en ne plus pouvoir respirer puis Harry repris en essayant d'étouffer ses rires :

-Je doit te laisser ma mione…ou Ron va me tuer, sa fait 15 minutes que je lé laisser avec Parvati et Lavande

-oh …alors je ne te retient pas, vas vite le sauver de leurs griffes,

Lorsqu'il s'en alla deux individus entrèrent dans le compartiment d'Hermione, l'une des deux personnes n'était autre que miss Cho Chang. Les deux jeunes femmes se détestaient cordialement

-non désoler Chang il n'y a pas de lit pour que tu puisse faire des…gallipètes

-waouh quelle sens de l'humour, ta des blague toutes prêtes dans un carnet que tu déballent a tout le monde ou quoi ??

-non ….voyons ; je te laisse l'exclusivité…j'imagine que tu est la préfetes des Serdaigles.

-très perspicace, ma chère.

-bon enfin et toi tu doit être celui de Poufsoufle je présume…

La seconde personne qui était entrée était un jeune homme, il souriait en voyant le spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux…

-oui en effet.

-et tu t'appelles…

-eh Jefferson, Jefferson Banks….mais tu peut m'appeler Jeff.

-d'accord, moi c'est Hermione Granger, appelle moi Hermione, quand on se connaitrat plus tu pourras m'appeler mione ou peut un porte Jefferson. Quand on arriveras chacun s'occupe des premier années de sa maison, on verrat le reste plus tard.

-nous sommes obliger de rester ici ??

-oh non Cho tu peut t'en aller.

Cho s'en allât laissant derrière elle Hermione toujours le nez dans un livre, puis Jeff vint s'asseoir en face de la jeune femme. A ce moment elle lui dit :

-tu peux t'en aller aussi, tu sais

-oui je le sais, mais je ne veux pas retourner dans mon wagon…et toi pourquoi tu reste ici ??

-pareille…

Ils se sourirent mutuellement. Elle devait l'admettre il était craquant. Jeff possédait de magnifiques yeux bleu/vert, elle ne s'avait pas vraiment. Ses cheveux blond en bataille lui retombaient sur les yeux. Son sourire rayonnait et il avait une musculature parfaite. Sa lui paraissait étrange de ne l'avoir jamais remarquer.

Il était divinement beau. La rouge et or était entourée de tout les coté de 4 magnifiques jeunes hommes, comment pourra t elle résister…


	2. belle peur

Chapitre 2 :belle peur

Le train roulait a vive allure depuis maintenant près d'une heure. Dans le wagon des préfets en chef régnait un silence de plomb. Quelqu'un vint couper se silence, et cette personne n'était qu'autre que Drago :

-Jeff, y'a Slugorne qui te demande dans son compartiment.

Le concerner se leva et dit a la rouge et or :

-désoler, mais le devoir m'appelle.

-nan ce n'est pas grave, a tout a l'heur.

A sa sorti, Drago prit la place du jeune homme, il se mit à la contempler puis il lui dit :

-tu as trouvé un mot de passe, pour nos appartements ??

-oui maintenant que me le demande je pensait a :...meurtrier...je crois que sa te correspond plutôt bien, n'est-ce pas ??

-je ne lé pas tuer, demande à Harry, il était là, d'après ce que l'on ma dit.

-oui peut être mais sa ne change en rien l'acte que tu était sur le point de commettre. Tu avais l'intension d'en finir avec lui, et en plus a cause de toi il y a eu beaucoup de pertes et de blessés.

-tu n'est au courant de rien, alors ne parle pas de ce que tu ne sais pas. Quand je te dis que je n'y suis pour rien c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison, sinon pourquoi crois tu que McGonagall m'aurais permis de revenir. J'étais sous l'emprise d'un sort que mon père m'avait lancer, quand je lui est avoué que je ne voulait pas être mangemort mais il n'était pas de cet avis alors avant que je reçoive la marque je devait passer une sorte de teste, quand j'ai échoué le seigneur des ténèbres m'en a voulut et mon père la convaincue que c'était simplement parce que je n'était pas près. C'est pourquoi je me suis enfuit et comme McGonagall a hériter des pouvoirs du vieux papi, elle a été au courant et ma proposer de devenir préfet pour que je puisse être sous sa protection.

-oui et alors tu es ce que tu es, et d'apres moi tu n'as pas changé.

-nan en effet je n'ai pas changé, et de toute façon je n'ai rien à te prouver.

-c'est pourquoi tu vient de me faire un long discours, discours qui d'ailleurs ne ma pas convaincue, de ton innocence. Elle avait dit sa d'un ton ironique qui ne plaisait pas beaucoup a Drago.

-attention granger ne me provoque pas, tu ne sais pas de quoi je suis capable contre les sangs-de-bourbes...

-oh comme j'ai peur Malfoy, oui je suis terrifier par une petite fouine.

-tu le regretteras tôt ou tard.

Sur ces mots il s'allongea sur la banquette et s'endormit. 1 ou 2 heures plus tard il ouvrit un œil, il avait entendu quelqu'un l'appeler.  
Lorsqu' il l'ouvrit discrètement il faisait sombre mais pas assez pour ne pas apercevoir que la jeune rouge et or commentait à enlever son débardeur. Elle portait un soutient gorge noir en dentelle, il lui allait parfaitement, puis elle retiras son pantalon. Devant lui elle était en sous vêtement.

-encore plus belle comme ça, pensa-t-il, jamais elle ou qui conques ne devait s'avoir les sentiments qu'il avait a son égard, bien sur pour lui se n'était qu'une attirance physique, mais bientôt il se rendrait compte que ses sentiments ne s'arrêtent pas la.

Lorsqu'elle enfila sa robe de sorcière enfin elle se sentait mieux, il restait au moins 1 heure de trajet, c'est pourquoi elle aussi s'endormit. Cala faisait bientôt 2 jours qu'elle n'avait pas fermer l'oeil. Notre mione était bien trop anxieuse de pouvoir retourner enfin dans le seul endroit où elle se sentait chez elle et en sécurité Malgré le temps clément de l'été, il faisait atrocement froid dans le train. La voyant grelotter Drago prit une couverture et la recouvrit, laissant sa main effleurer son visage. A ce moment précis, elle se mit a sourire, ce qui bizarrement réchauffa le coeur du vert et argent.

Un peu plus tard le train s'arrêtât et il y eu une petite secousse. A ce moment, Hermione tombas a terre et elle se réveilla. Elle s'était cogner encore au même endroit que cette mâtiner, désormais il y avait une légère trace rouge qui s'amplifierait. Elle entendit un petit ricanement :

-eh bien granger, tu ne tient pas en place...au moins a ce que je vois tu connais le protocole, tu sais qu'il faut t'abaisser en présence d'un être supérieure.

Il avait dit sa avec un affreux petit sourire en coin. Elle se levât et mit son index devant le nez de son ennemi :

-fait attention Malfoy ou tu risque de le regretter car je peut t'assurer que si tu veut jouer a sa avec moi tu vas en baver.

A ces paroles Drago se levât et il l'obligeât a reculer jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit coller contre la vitre a ce moment il se plaqua contre elle et lui levât les mains au dessus de la tête. Il baissa sa tête jusqu'à se qu'elle soit au niveau de l'oreille de la jeune fille.  
Elle sentit son souffle chaud contre son cou se qui lui provoqua un frisson.  
Il sentit le souffle et le cœur de la jeune grifondor s'accélérer et lui susurrât à l'oreille :

- ma cher sang de bourbe, serait-ce une menace. Ne joue pas a ça tu risquerait de le regretter. Et le soir tes ais ne seront pas la pour te protéger. Qui s'est ce qui peut se passer dans une chambre et de plus dans le noir. Reste sur tes gardes mon ange...

Il lui fit un léger baiser dans le cou. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, elle était pétrifiée par ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

Tout cela c'était passer a une vitesse étonnante. En quelques minutes il l'avait rendu vulnérable, tellement vulnérable. Elle se sentait seul, mais où donc était passer le légendaire courage des griffondor ? Elle l'avait s'sentit s'envoler (le courage). Il fallait qu'elle se reprenne en main. Rien que de penser à la façon dont il avait frotté son bassin de haut en bas contre ses hanches lui donnait encore des frissons. Elle devait lui faire face et ne plus se laisser contrôler par ce serpent. Certes elle avait été faible mais elle ne lui laisserait plus l'occasion de la toucher d'aussi près, en tout cas pas sans qu'elle essaye de lui résister.

De son coter le serpentard s'était éloigner le plus possible de ce compartiment qui contenait la haine, le désir, et la passion. Il ne s'était pas contrôler, pour la première foi il avait montrer ses sentiments, certes d'une façon plus que violente mais c'était belle et bien ce qu'il ressentait.son sang-froid avait laisser place a ses pulsions. je ne mérite pas de porter le nom de Malfoy, ressentir cela pour une sang de bourbes, mais après tout je n'est rien fait de mal, elle ma provoquer et je lui ait montrer de quoi j'était capable. Et elle n'a pas finit de voir a quelle point je peut être collant. Je ne sais pourquoi mais je veut la faire souffrir, et pas seulement physiquement, non surtout je veut la faire souffrir moralement, par les sentiments.


	3. Souvenir, souvenir

**Merci a tous pour ces reviews, sa ma fait tres plaisir et je suis vraiment desoler pour les fautes d'orthographes, j'éssaye de faire de mon mieux, alors j'arrete mes ble ble et voici le chapitre 3, j'espere qu'il vous plairat, si non dit le moi et j'essayerais d'ameliore se qui ne vas pas...**

Chapitre 3 : Souvenirs, souvenirs...

Sortant du wagon encore à moitié sous le choc, Hermione Granger ne sut vraiment se quelle devait faire à ce moment précisément. Il faisait nuit et tout autour d'elle n'était qu'agitation et cri de joie.

Elle serait restée ici des heures si une grosse voie surpassant en sonorité toutes les autres ne l'avait pas interpellée. Hagride agitait sa grosse main bien au dessus des têtes des élèves de Poudlard. Les premières années totalement stupéfait de la taille hallucinante du géant, à vrai dire du demi-géant, car il faut le rappeler, Hagride n'était pas un géant, il était été né d'une mère géante, décéder quelques temps après sa naissance (Nda : chui pow sur, je s'est plus vriiment quand est-ce qu'elle est morte sa moman Oo) et d'un père sorcier mais de taille moyennement petite. Le sourire aux lèvres la nouvelle préfète en chef des grifondors, se précipita, non sans se faire bousculer, vers le garde chasse de Poudlard.

En arrivant elle lui dit de sa voie crystaline:

-mon cher Hagride, que s'est bon de vous revoir ici.

-moi aussi Hermione, je suis heureux de te revoir, et avant que je n'oublie, félicitation pour ton nouveaux poste de préfet en chef. Tu dois être contente, n'est-ce pas Hermione?

-oh oui j'en suis même ravie, mais le hic c'est que l'un de mes homologues ne me convient pas du tout. Pourquoi a-t-on autorisé cette fouine a réintégré l'école, et surtout pourquoi est-ce qu'on l'a nommé préfet en chef, je veux dire, pourquoi lui?

-Hermione, voyons, je s'est que Drago Malfoy n'est pas un ange loin de la, mais tout de même. je vais te dire il va falloir que toi et moi nous parlions. Demain c'est dimanche, vint me voir et nous en discuterons, j'ai certaines choses à te dire.

-D'accord, ne t'en fait pas je préviendrais Ron et Harry et on...

-Non Hermione, je veux te parler seul à seul.

-euh, d'accord, avait-elle dit à moitié confuse.

-oh fait, Hermione, t'a nouvelle coiffure te vas vraiment bien.

-merci Hagride, c'est gentille, vous êtes le seul a l'avoir remarquez on dirait. Alors a demain, si on ne se voit pas avant. Et avant que vous ne partiez, qu'est-ce que je doit faire maintenant, parce que, a vrai dire je suis un peu perdus là?

- Ne t'en fait pas, vas dans les calèches, après le repas le professeur McGonagal t'informeras plus amplement de tes fonctions, prévient aussi tes homologues, d'accord?

-C'est d'accord Hagride.

-Bien...LES PREMIERES ANNEE? PAR ICI JE VOUS PRIE...ALONS DEPECHONS, DEPECHONS NE SOYEZ PAS TIMIDES (Nda: dsl mais j'adore cette réplique, elle m'as marquer, paske j'aimerais vriiment l'entendre un jour peut être pour de vrii...quoi? oué je s'est, je vous embête...rhoo c'est bon voila j'arrête de parler (d'écrire) de ma vie).

C'est vrai, personne a part Hagride lui avait fait remarquer que sa nouvelle coupe de cheveux lui allait bien, elle s'était couper les cheveux un peu au dessus des épaules et une mèche lisse venait, a son gout trop courte, devant ses beaux yeux chocolat. Elle gardait toujours sur sa petite tête brune bien remplis un sert tête noir verni qui l'aidait à immobiliser sa mèche pour qu'elle ne tombe pas devant ses yeux. La lionne avait également, grâce à sorcière hebdo, réussit à dompter ses cheveux. Maintenant ce n'était plus de la paille mais plutôt de belles et gracieuses boucles.

A ce moment même, Hermione était pennée, car en y repensant, même sa mère n'avait pas remarqué sa nouvelle coupe de cheveux. Elle et sa mère, n'avait, durant l'été, échangée que très peu, voir quasiment aucun dialogues. L'élément déclencheur, une dispute qui avait eu lieu peu après la mort de son père. La mère d'Hermione, lui reprochant de n'avoir rien fait, de ne pas avoir utilisé la magie pour sauver l'homme qu'elle aimait.

En y repensant Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait versée aucunes larme pour son père. Quelque chose l'en avait empêché, elle ne voulait pas craquer devant sa mère. Elle avait simplement tout gardé au fond d'elle même, essayant d'oublier sa peine.

Encore dans ses pensées, quelqu'un vint la bousculer et ainsi la sortir de sa rêverie.

-Granger si tu n'as pas remarqué, tout le monde se dirige vers l'école. Même tes deux petits copains y sont déjà surement arrivés. Qu'est-ce que je dis tout le monde y est déjà arrivé. Il ne manque plus que toi. Alors bouge toi un peu les fesses.

-Toi et moi.

-hum, désoler j'ai peur de ne pas comprendre.

-Il ne reste plus que toi et moi.

-Ah oui, j'ai due me taper tout le chemin inverse, parce que la vielle ma demander de venir te chercher. Tu peux me dire pourquoi t'es pas venus comme les autres dans les calèches?

-Oh, je voulais seulement t'avoir pour moi toute seule, lui dit-elle en passant devant lui avec une démarche féline se dirigeant vers une calèche qui n'attendait qu'eux.

Visiblement gênée, le jeune serpentard flatter mis sa main dans ses cheveux et se mit a rire nerveusement.

-C'était une plaisanterie Malfoy.

-Peut-être, mais il y a toujours une part de vérité dans une plaisanterie. (sa c'est pas de moi, alors merci jessylie, applaudissements s'il vous plait).

Hermione entrât dans la calèche et prit place sur le siège. Drago en fit autant et la calèche se mit a avancer, puis la rouge et or dit :

-Malfoy, tu te rends compte que pour la première fois en 6 ans, on a eu une conversation « civilisée ».

- Sa fait…

-Bizarre, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oué je n'ai pas l'habitude de parler comme ça aux sang-de-bourbes.

Elle encaissât le coup pour une fois sans répliquer. Le silence s'installât dans la calèche jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à destination.

En sortant de la calèche, Hermione se stoppa devant le sombralle qui conduisait leur calèche. Tout, tout lui rappelait inlassablement la mort de son père.

Maintenant, elle comprenait se que volait dire Harry. Cet animal avait quelque chose de mélancolique, de surprenant et lui s'amblait aussi magnifique.

-que fait tu encore Granger, on n'a pas toue la nuit et je ne veux pas avoir a m'expliquer avec McGo, O.K ?

-logique, tu ne les vois pas, et sa ne m'étonne pas. J'arrive.

Ils s'avancèrent et entrèrent dans le château, malheureusement pour eux la repartissions avait déjà commencé et leur entrée dans la grande salle n'allait surement pas passer inaperçu.

Comme ils l'avaient pressentit, tout les regards se tournèrent vers eux des leur entrée. Aux départ c'était installer un silence de mort puis tout le monde se mit à chuchoter même les professeurs.

Les deux préfets étrangement proche se précipitèrent chacun a leur place respective.

En s'asseyant, Hermione put voir les questions que ses amis voulaient lui poser dans leurs yeux. Lorsque Ron se mit à ouvrir la bouche, elle leur chuchotât :

-pas tout de suite, promis je vous raconterez tout.

A l'entente de cette phrase, Ron et Harry, n'ajoutèrent rien.

Pendant ce temps la répartition des premières années redémarrait :

- Barnabé Strange……Serpentard, Maggie Stuart……Poufsoufle, Lara Vanille (mdr, je s'avais pow quoi mettre mwa) Poufsoufle, Jennifer Vince…Grifondor et enfin Lucas Winston qui nous vient directement de Beauxbaton……ira a Serdaigle directement en 7 ème année vue son niveaux scolaire. Félicitation aux nouveaux élèves, maintenant je laisse la place a notre directrice, le professeur McGonagal.

- attentez, je rêve la ou quoi ?

-non Hermione tu ne rêve pas, il a gardé sa fonction et il remplace McGonagal puisque maintenat elle est directrice.

-mais voyons, pas lui, non ce n'est pas possible, je dois rêver…

**Haha alors a votre avis qui est ce mystérieux IL ?**

**Laissez mwa une rewiew please……..**


End file.
